Recuerdos
by Sweetapocalyptc
Summary: La gente en Twitter habla mucho de Los Merodeadores y me ponen triste. Remus, Sirius, Lily y James pasando el rato y recordando algunas cosas de forma especial.


Cuando Sirius y Remus llaman a la puerta de la casa de los Potter una noche de invierno de 1980 no esperan que les abran a la primera. Sirius señala el felpudo "bienvenidos a nuestro hogar" con la cabeza y saca la lengua con disgusto. Remus quiere recordarle que esa mañana le ha preguntado si el café estaba suficientemente caliente cinco veces antes de sentarse a su lado y apoyarle la cabeza en el hombro hasta quedarse medio dormido. Sirius se cree que el amor es una debilidad y Remus considera que en tiempos de guerra es lo único a lo que se pueden agarrar.

Dos minutos y varios "¡QUE VOY!" a voz de grito que terminan en un James Potter despeinado y con una camiseta pegada al cuerpo de una banda mágica de música bastante moderna que utiliza copas de cristal para realizar sus espectáculos. Remus sonríe. Le prestó el vinilo la última vez que se vieron ya dos meses atrás.

Se sonroja cuando James se lanza sobre ellos y los abraza cortándole la respiración al hombre lobo y provocando un "oye tío" en Sirius. Ese "oye tío" pronto se derrite en los labios de Sirius, que una vez liberado del abrazo es incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos de su mejor amigo sin que le tiemble el labio. Así que Remus saluda y pide permiso para pasar.

La casa de los Potter es caliente y acogedora y ni a Remus ni a Sirius les sorprende. Es imposible que un lugar en el que conviven James Potter y Lily Evans no desprenda cercanía por los cuatro costados. "Lily Potter", se recuerda Remus.

"Está en la cocina", le dice James y Remus sabe que es el momento de dejarles intimidad a esos dos. Es difícil haber vivido pegado por la cadera a alguien y tener que separarte de él de forma brusca. Sirius se pasa las horas mirando por la ventana y ojeando viejas fotografías cuando se cree que Remus no se da cuenta. No tiene que preguntarle a Lily para saber que James hace lo mismo. Que echa de menos los terrenos del castillo, la paz y la adolescencia que prometía un futuro repleto de luz y fiesta y bromas y de magia. Él se siente igual. Y la Lily que está sentada en la mesa de la cocina con el pelo rojo recogido en un moño y dándole vueltas a una taza de té con la varita probablemente también.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y ocupa la silla contigua. Los ojos verdes de Lily se encuentran con los azules de Remus y por un instante vuelve a todos aquellos momentos en los que el escenario de su amistad eran altas torres, libros de hechizos y exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- ¿Ella Fitzgerald?

\- No me gusta perder las viejas costumbres.

Ella Fitzgerald suena a "que no me gusta Potter" y a "Remus, no me digas que te has colado de Black". La siguiente nota encaja mejor con un "Lily, no se te notaría tanto si dejases de mirarle cada vez que se levanta en clase de Pociones a buscar ingredientes" o a "es que tú no le ves dormir Lily. Tú no le ves dormir".

Le hace gracia pensar en aquellas frases sueltas que ahora conforman su presente. Se pregunta si Lily estará pensando lo mismo.

Prefiere no preguntar.

\- Te echaba de menos, ¿sabes?

\- La semana pasada fuimos a una misión. Sirius y yo. Cinco de ellos y nosotros dos - Remus baja la voz -. Ganamos. ¿Ganamos? ¿Podemos llamar a esto ganar?

\- Rem...

\- Me tiemblan las manos cada vez que bebo café. ¿A ti no?

La chica le acaricia el brazo y Remus se deja hacer. Es como volver a estar en casa después de mucho tiempo. El felpudo tenía razón después de todo.

\- James está que se sube por las paredes. Es como mantener a un animal encerrado. No es justo para él ni tampoco para mí.

Se da cuenta de que tiene ojeras. Sabe que James se agobia cuando no puede hacer lo que quiere. Es igual que Sirius. Y él. Son animales salvajes atrapados por las normas.

\- Sabes que siempre me puedes llamar por teléfono.

\- Tampoco es seguro.

\- Os queremos, Lily.

Se lo dice cada vez que la ve. Cada vez que cuenta las pecas de su rostro y cada vez que la ve llorar. Que la quiere y que no quiere dejarla sola, que le gustaría acampar en su puerta y ver cómo hacen la colada, cómo preparan la comida y cómo intentan vivir una existencia normal que el destino les ha negado.

La pelirroja no tiene tiempo de contestar porque Sirius y James aparecen en la puerta. El primero con las manos en los bolsillos y el segundo con los ojos un poco enrojecidos. Quiere saber en qué piensan, quiere que sea tan fácil como cuando tenían quince años y todo eran problemas de chicas y de quidditch. Quiere decirle a James que se pondría delante de cualquier hechizo por él. Quiere dormir con Sirius sin que las noches sean ellos dos en vela y en silencio.

\- Caramba James - dice con un tono despreocupado -. Como te siga creciendo el pelo vas a hacerle la competencia a Sirius.

\- No te pases, lobito - Sirius da una zancada y le coloca las manos en la cabeza -. El pelo de Potter no es material de buena calidad.

\- Juraría que el que tiene más posibilidades de quedarse calvo eres tú, colega - James se despeina el pelo y mira de reojo a una Lily que decide dar un sorbo a su té -.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque tu madre estaba más calva que Slughorn.

\- Ahí te tengo que dar la razón, Potter. Se le cayó el pelo por el veneno que corría por sus venas.

\- Yo creo que estarías guapo sin pelo también - murmura Remus. No quiere que se escuche pero el silencio se presenta como su enemigo.

Lily se ríe. James teatraliza un golpe dramático contra la pared. Sirius le da una colleja.

\- Delante de los demás no, Lupin.

\- Deja de llamarle por su apellido - ataca Lily. Piernas cruzadas -. Todos sabemos que eres de los que le gustan los apodos.

\- No te confundas, Evans - la señala con el dedo -. Eres tú la que tiene _fentiches_ extraños en la cama. Me lo han contado.

\- ¿Fentiches?

\- Exactamente - asiente orgulloso -. James y yo no tenemos secretos.

\- Remus y yo tampoco.

Remus sabe que ella miente. Sirius también lo hace pero así es más divertido.

\- Me gustaría que esta conversación parase porque siempre salgo mal parado y... - James empieza con las manos en alto.

\- Para empezar Evans, has besado a dos personas de esta habitación.

\- Para terminar Black, has besado a dos personas de esta habitación.

Remus mira a James de reojo. James está haciendo lo mismo. Remus está pensado que jamás olvidará el día en el que vio con sus propios ojos los labios de Sirius Black y James Potter juntarse. James está pensando que indirectamente ha besado a Remus por partida doble y no sabe hasta qué punto eso le gusta o le deja de gustar.

\- ¡Yo te he visto tener sexo con James!

\- Tú no me has visto tener sexo con James - se sonroja hasta las orejas.

\- No nos has visto, tío - James frunce el ceño.

\- Ahora te quedarás con la duda.

Sirius se sienta en una silla con los brazos cruzados y la mentira en la boca.

\- Oh - Remus repara entonces en la bolsa que le cuelga del hombro y saca un pequeño objeto plateado -. Creo que esto puede ser divertido.

\- ¿Qué puñetas llevas ahí, Lupin? - Sirius, olisqueando como un perro se le acerca demasiado.

\- Es un pequeño pensadero portátil - explica -. Caben apenas diez recuerdos y cortos así que es bastante inútil pero me pareció adorable cuando lo vi en la tienda y tenía varios un sickle y algo de calderilla suelta.

\- Remus se ha vuelto burgués - se ríe James.

Remus le fulmina con la mirada y luego coloca el objeto en la mesa, en el centro de Lily, Sirius y él. Y saca la varita. La acerca a su sien y con cuidado extrae un humillo plateado que suavemente cae sobre el pequeño pensadero.

James se acerca a la velocidad de la luz. Y ve su cara. Dieciséis años.

\- _Es una duda que me mata, Remus - dice el James con uniforme de Hogwarts -. No duermo por las noches. Tengo pesadillas. Suspendo exámenes._

\- _Suspendes porque eres un vago._

\- _Eso también es cierto... ¡Pero tengo que descubrir la verdad!_

\- _Eres un indecente y no pienso ayudarte en esto._

\- _Pero tú sabes la respuesta._

\- _Déjame en paz._

 _Un Remus de dieciséis años se gira en la cama del dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor pero continúa escuchando a James._

\- _Mañana le preguntaré a Lily Evans si utiliza sujetador y podré volver a dormir._

Y el recuerdo se termina.

\- Así que por eso me gritaste en mitad del Gran Comedor que si utilizaba sujetador y luego te fuiste corriendo. - Murmura Lily.

\- Y luego McGonagall me castigó tres días seguidos.

\- Nunca te contesté.

\- Ya bueno pero tres meses después lo comprobé por mí mismo.

\- Y empezó a dormir como un bendito - apunta Sirius.

Lily los asesina a todos con la mirada y luego saca su varita para unirse a la fiesta. Remus espera un recuerdo en el que aparezca su cara pero no. Es Sirius.

\- _¿Tú qué harías, Evans?_

\- _Ser sincera._

\- _No mientas... - Sirius fuma un cigarrillo apoyado y viste el uniforme de Hogwarts. Es verano. Lily lleva el pelo recogido y no deja de mirar a izquierda y derecha como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la descubriese allí con semejante individuo._

\- _No sé, Black. Si no te gustan los pantalones que se ha comprado Potter creo que tendrías que decírselo._

Se hace un silencio en la cocina.

\- CABRÓN - James da un golpe en la mesa -. TRAIDOR. ¿ESTÁS HABLANDO DE LOS PANTALONES DE GOLF, VERDAD?

\- Joder, eran más feos que tú, Potter.

\- ME LOS PUSE CUATRO DÍAS SEGUIDOS LA MISMA SEMANA PORQUE DECÍAS QUE ERAN COJONUDOS Y MCGONAGALL ME HIZO LIMPIAR LOS VÁTERES DE LOS PROFESORES.

\- Cojonudos eran... Cojonudamente feos.

\- Te vas a enterar.

Con un movimiento de varita que parece sacado de las películas western, James lanza un recuerdo brillante sobre el pensadero. Remus se inclina un poco más para descubrir la cara de Sirius, trece o catorce años.

\- _¿Crees que es normal?_

\- _No lo sé... - James intenta concentrarse en lavarse las manos._

\- _Yo no creo que lo sea._

\- _Pregúntaselo a la enfermera._

\- _No puedo preguntarle eso a la enfermera._

\- _Y a mí tampoco._

\- _Es que no entiendo por qué cuando me la toco no se..._

El Sirius Black de la actualidad pega un berrido y se abalanza violentamente sobre el pensadero para cubrirlo con el cuerpo entero. "ERES UN DESGRACIADO", grita.

\- ¿Qué se supone que era lo que te preocupaba? - Pregunta Lily.

\- NADA.

\- Es que cuando estábamos en tercero se pegó una semana entera haciéndose MUCHAS pajas diarias y luego no había forma de que eso se levantase.

\- POTTER.

Remus nota como la carcajada le sube por la garganta y llena la habitación. Ahora recuerda aquellas semanas en las que era imposible dormir con el jadeo nocturno de Sirius y las consecuencias que tuvo después. "No voy a poder tener descendencia, tíos", repetía sin descanso.

\- REMUS, TRAIDOR.

\- Lo siento, es que era gracioso.

\- NO.

\- A veces creo que sé todas las idioteces que habéis hecho a lo largo de vuestra vida y siempre me sorprendéis - sonríe Lily.

James se acerca a ella y le coloca la mano en la mejilla. Remus y Sirius les miran. Es similar a una de las últimas veces que estuvieron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor juntos. Mary MacDonald sentada en el suelo al lado de Remus; conversando animadamente sobre una revista muggle de cotilleos sobre la familia real. Sirius golpeando a Peter con el puño para comprobar cuántos puñetazos podía soportar antes de echarse a llorar.

(Tres)

Y Lily sentada en un sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros.

Y entonces llegó James. Y en silencio absoluto se quedó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla. Y ya está. Remus les observó de reojo. No hubo ningún gesto más de cariño pero los ojos de Lily brillaron más verdes que nunca. Y supo que habían hecho las cosas bien. Que al calor del fuego de aquel castillo nada podía ir a mejor y que recordarían aquel momento por el resto de sus vidas. Mary le quitó a Remus una pelusa del pelo. Se lo agradeció y ella le sonrió. Y guarda esa sonrisa tan vívidamente que no necesita de pensaderos portátiles para recordarla. Recuerda a Mary. La recuerda como recuerda a todos los amigos que se niega a olvidar, porque olvidar es decir adiós para siempre.

Así que Remus, silencioso, comprueba todos los rostros en esa habitación. Lily. James. Sirius. Y el pequeño pensadero que enseña una y otra vez a un Sirius enfadado con su pene.

Y sabe que por nada del mundo piensa dejar que eso desaparezca.


End file.
